Chaos(Houki Minami)
Chaos(カオス; Kaosu), the primordial one, is the primordial God of Greek Mythology, from which all the divinity from the lore came from at first, and father of Gaia, Tartaros and Eros. In the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuitity, he's the current leader of the Greek faction since Zeus and his brothers gave their lives to seal 666(Triehexa). He's one of the pivotal higher figures in Volume 10, the God which Ichijou Tsukino was charged as bodyguard. Appearance Chaos is a relatively short, skinny but muscular young man with thick and wild black hair with shaven sides dyied in green, dark skin and white eyes hidden behind gold-framed sunglasses with blue lenses, proeminent lips and a goatee. Being a being from the greek Mythology, Chaos usually wears a white robe with several gold ornaments around him, but he also likes to wear typical hipster clothes and gartments and is not afraid to show his several piercings in his ears and bellybutton. Personality Chaos is described by others as a teenager with the first impression of the world: Cheerful, humorous and filled with childish excitement and wonder, he calls himself the embodiment of party and "the Funkiest God Alive". Nothing seems to either barrier or stop his constant wondering of the world around him, and his mood hardly suffers any change from the typical excitment, since not even Israel's usual grumpy personality seemed to put a stop on him.The other gods say that while he's indeed powerful and disciplined enough to rule over the Greek pantheon, he rather play his video-games and travel around the world to meet "Chicks, food and nice postcards". However, such personality actually is the result of his lonely existence. Being the primordial one of the Greek pantheon, Chaos says that he faced the madness of loneliness countless times, and with no one to compare himself to or to help him feel his own sense of self, Chaos suffers from monophobia, the fear of being alone. Since then, he tries to compensate years and years of loneliness by living his immortal existence to the fullest, and believes that others should do the same with their limited lives, otherwise they might regret everything. Chaos also has the habit to be quite extrovert to the point of being nosy, because he thinks all existence is unique and special, and wants to know everything about oneself. His hobbies included side-viewing, internet-surffing and reading. He also shows a rather perverted side, as he uses his abilities with the primordial soup to create several cumcubines when he's bored. History Chaos is the primordial existence, the "thing before anything else" in his words, who created from himself other primordial beings of the Greek lore, losing part of his divine powers and shoved to oblivion in order to give space to a new generation of Gods. Quiet and quite composed about his previous situation, Chaos would observe from afar the passing years and generations of Gods, satisfied for obtaining his own sense of individuality yet saddened by his inability to interact with the current world. After the Great Apocalypse and the death of most gods of the Greek lore, the surviving ones would find and claimed Chaos to be the next King of Olympus, a position he eagerly accepted and since them, he has been ruling the Greek lore and having several joys de vivre since. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Despite not being nowhere near strong as he used to be due to his separation in several other Gods and being overshadowed by other Greek Gods, Chaos still maintains a immense level of power that compares to the current Demon Lords, so much that Olympus has the habit of shaking everytime he walks around in heavy steps. Being a God, he's also technically immortal and immune to old age or diseases; '''Immense Speed - he has also shown to be extremely fast to the point even other Gods think he can teleport. Matching speeds even with the Likes of Cohen Lucifer and Israel and even outrun them. More often than not, he can even stop ichijou from using his BLASTER PRINCESS mode. Nigh omniscience -''' Being a god, Chaos can see and hear everything from the bottom of Cocytus to the tip of the Olympus, and practically nothing can escape his eyes and ears unless they're disguised by a very powerful spell. Equipments Primordial Soup The '''Primordial Soup(原初のスープ; Gensho no sūpu) a liquid that Chaos can create from his body. called "The Sea of things that are, were and will be", the liquid can take the shape of anything Chaos desires, from simple weapons to soldiers and life itself. The liquid's consistency resembles green jelly and, according to Ichijou, smells like blood and tastes like iron. In order for the Primordial soup to take shape of the desire object, Chaos picks a handful out of the countainer that carries it around, which then begins to take a more consistent shape, and molds then putting some of his own power in it in order for the liquid to start developing the desired atributes. Ichigo-and-renji-face-the-asauchi.jpg|Clay-soldier Creation. Asauchi.jpg|Cumcubine Creation Being a god, Chaos can create from it nearly everything, from simple objects such as swords and glass to more complexes structures with a bit self-awareness, such as Clay-soldiers and cumcubines to "decorate" his own palace on Olympus or reward brave warrior for their services for the Greek Lore. However, for being a God and not being part of the Three factions, Chaos is unable to create weapons such as Demon Swords or Holy swords since he lacks the proper afinity to either powers to slay such specific existences. Also, while Chaos can create human-like beings from the Primordial Soup, he can't imbut them with a "soul", and as such, they're unable to feel true emotions and are vulnerable against anti-magic spells. Trivia * His images and appearance are based on the character Ooetsu Nimaiya from the Bleach series. * His hobbies includes Side-viewing, internet-surffing and reading; * According to himself, he likes to create cumcubines out of boredom and he based some of them from models and actresses from magazines but with "slightlest changes to avoid trouble"; * Since he saw Ix, he wants to create something as unique as it someday. * Ironically enough, apparently Chaos can't swim. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Characters